The Rainy Day
by LoreChaos
Summary: Kurisu stops by Okabe's lab and they found out they're all alone. Kurisu can't go back because of a storm and she might pass the night with him. Lemon.


The Rainy Day

After a day of researches, The Great Hououin Kyouma was back to his lab, exhausted. He lay on the sofa to get some rest and stood gazing the ceiling. He couldn't think in anybody else but…

- Christina… I wonder what you're doing right now…

It's been one year since their first kiss. Okabe could remember the feeling of her mouth gently touching his very clearly. It was a shame that it wasn't his first kiss, but he didn't care, it was his first romantic and true kiss. Since her article became more and more famous, Kurisu regularly had to travel to other countries, leaving just a short time to spend with Okabe and the others. He let a small smirk appear: he reminded when he said that scientists like him prefer researches than women.

Now he could hear a soft drizzle falling outside. He slowly was drawn to a nap.

*knock knock*

- Okabe?

- Kurisu? – He was pleased to hear that sweet voice. He got up quickly and opened the door as fast as he could – So… You came here to admit how much my theories are better than yours and…

- I'm leaving.

- No! – He held her hand on impulse. – I mean… stay here for a while…

Kurisu smiled. "He's so cute" she thought and sat beside him. She began to explain the new theory she was creating and how it might distort Einstein's Theory of Relativity.

- Wow, there has to be something very special for you to come up with this theory.

- I never felt comfortable with it. - She blushed. - Hmm now that I'm thinking about it, where are Daru and Mayuri?

- Mayuri is with her parents today, Daru is spending the night with some friends to play online games… That means we are all alone – As he finished this sentence he realized. It's really embarrassing how he happens to be a guy, just how she happens to a girl, and they happen to be alone in his lab. Kurisu blushed slightly and decided to do something to forget those details.

- I'm going to make dinner. I'm hungry, and you? – She picked up a lamen from the cupboard.

- Me either. – As he said, he noticed that the earlier drizzle was now becoming a storm.

Rintarou has always loved the rain. For him, its noise is perfect for studying. He wondered if she did so.

- I can't believe! This rain will stuck me with you until it stop! – said the red-haired girl, with an angry look at him.

He never said that to her, but she was even more sweet with an angry stare. Slowly he walked towards her and put each arm beside her, so she could not escape from his eyes. Kurisu blushed hard as he closed the distance between them.

- Tsundere. – And with this he moved his mouth right below her earlobe and placed butterfly kisses along her neck. She let a mild moan get out of her mouth without noticing. He loved that sound. It was a new sensation to him, and he knows that might be to her as well. He went back with his head but still stood in front of her closely and tilted his head a bit to give her a gentle kiss. Kurisu could barely move after that.

- See? I know you are. – Said him trying to look settled. She woke up what appeared to be a dream and blushed.

How could he make her feel that way with just some stupid moves? She couldn't even think straight! She surely hated to be a tsundere, but she would never admit that.

- The rain isn't stoping… - She said looking through the window. – And I forgot to bring money for the taxi… Okabe, lend me some money would ya?

- What?! Do you really think I have?!

- Oh… forget it.

- Well… now our lab has some new things… like hot water in the toilet and some beds…- He lowered his voice as he spoke. He knew that it may sound inappropriate – You could spend the night here…

Both of the scientists gazed in opposite sides, feeling very sheepish. He continued.

- I mean... uh... Daru and Mayuri won't be back today so we have a lot of space left. – He finished in a relieved tone, as if he fixed some embarrassing moment in his life.

- Ok, I think… - She said with an unsure voice. Just the image of them spending the night together (and alone) for the first time gave her chills. No, it seemed more like butterflies in the stomach.

- I can sleep here. – He pointed to a room right beside him – And you there. – He aimed to another room. He looked ashamed and continued:

- We don't have more options because… We don´t have more rooms – he said with a goofy smile.

She didn't know if she felt relieved or a bit disappointed.

- Let's finish our dinner then.

Silence. Too much silence. Kurisu has always had dinner alone, but today, specially, she could experience what silence really is. She even was thankful to that storm, because without it this moment would be more embarrassing.

As they finished, Okabe walked to his drawer and started to look for something. Makise gave him a curious gaze.

- Here – He found a t-shirt and handed to her – I presume that you haven't brought pajamas in your purse.

- Of course not you moron. I didn't know I was going to spend the night here. And besides… who would put a pajama in a purse!?

- Who knows…

She giggled, he sure was cute. She thanked him and went to her bedroom to change clothing. He did the same.

Okabe left his room, already changed, and waited for her. He would never ever know that he was about to see some of the prettiest things in his life. When she left her room, Okabe was speechless. Makise wearing his t-shirt was extremely beautiful. Hououin Kyouma himself has found something more attractive than researches and science fiction together. Makise waved her hand in front of him.

- Are you alright? – she asked, concerned.

-Yeah… - His voice came out of tune, but he quickly cleared his throat – Yeah. So… Good night, assistant.

- I'm not your assistant, good night – she entered her room and let herself lay on the bed.

Kurisu grabbed her pillow and slightly felt Okabe's scent coming from it. She really missed him every time she had to travel for too long. Suddenly, a flash came out of the window, letting Kurisu see the entire room and after some seconds a giant thunder gave her chills. Makise could remember now why she disgusted the rain: it was noisy and kind of frightening.

She began to think in the possibility of going to Okabe's room. Maybe he could laugh at her, saying how stupid it was. Maybe he could… Her thoughts were interrupted by another thunder. And from that moment forward she didn't care anymore, she needed Okabe right now.

She jumped out of her bed and walked until she was in front of Okabe's door. She grabbed the knob and paused. Slowly she spun it and entered the room.

- O-Okabe?

- Uhn? Kurisu, something wrong? – He lit the lampshade.

"Yes", she thought, "I'm in your bedroom".

- Hmm may I sleep here with you?

He was chocked.

- W-What? Why?

- It's not that I'm afraid of lightnings or anything… Just… - She could run away now, she was feeling really childish. But for her surprise he moved away from the middle of the bed, clearly inviting her to sleep beside him.

Rintarou couldn't believe what he just did. He hoped that it wasn't too sudden, because the last thing he wanted now was Kurisu leaving him.

She sat on his side and slowly tuned her body to lie under the blanket.

-…Thank you. – Another furious thunder invaded the room. – Ah! - She gasped as she simultaneously hugged Okabe.

Okabe looked at her lovingly.

- Calm down, Kurisu. – He returned the hug and thought for a moment. "She might have some power over me". He saw her cute face and that amazing hair of hers. A long and vibrant red hair that now was all messy along her neck. Rintarou couldn't help himself as he moved aside a lock of hair until he could see her bare neck. Kurisu felt a cool breeze and shifted a little, leaving no choice to the mad scientist but to kiss her neck passionately. He knew he hasn't too much experience in this kind of thing, but he just let his body talk for him. He parted slowly to wait her reaction. And it was unexpected.

What Kurisu just felt… she wanted Okabe to feel the same. Maybe if she repeat the same actions as his?

And she did. Kurisu let herself go and slowly kissed Okabe's neck. He let out a small gasp of delight. It's the first time Kurisu saw Okabe like this, powerless. She separates from his neck and looks into his eyes.

The rain could be loud, but in the couple's perspective it was noiseless when compared to their heartbeats and breathing.

Okabe, still looking at her, in a subtle move grabbed the edge of her shirt and silently resisted to the urge of taking it off. He would wait for her consent. Makise slowly surrendered and let him take off her unique piece of clothing besides her underwear. She blushed hard as the move goes on. Her blouse was off and Okabe could see her fresh and milky skin, her breasts were small and cute, her entire body was an unique masterpiece.

Following his moves again, Kurisu slowly took his shirt off, and this time it was Okabe who felt a bit insecure. "I'm too skinny… she won't like what she is going to see." Anyway, he let her go. She trusted him, it's not fair if he doesn't do the same to her. Now Okabe was shirtless and Kurisu smoothly passed her hands on his chest. It was incredibly warm. The mad scientist held his breath while feeling the sensation of her hands gently touching him.

- Kurisu - He looked at her intensely. Her violet eyes were sparkling due to the lampshade. – I love you. - And he completed. – I want you to be close to me. I want you to hold me every day in my life. I want _you._

- I love you too. – She just answered truthfully. Gazing those golden eyes, maybe the most beautiful she has ever seen. She loved him more than anything. And she _wanted_ him too.

Moving forward they shared a long and meaningful kiss. As both parted, Okabe moved his hands to undo her bra. Kurisu shivered. She would never get used to these things. Another move and he could see her breasts now. My gosh they were gorgeous. He wanted to feel them in his skin… they look so soft. And almost in instinct, the scientist pulled her close to his body until their chests were touching with a slightly squeeze.

- Oh.. – He mumbled in delight. Her breasts were incredibly _hot. _He looked at her flushed face and without separating their bodies he rolled on top of her. Perfect chance for Kurisu to grab his pants and slowly take it off and toss on the floor. Okabe slid his hands through her body, stroked her breasts for a brief moment and then went down to her panties. He waited her consent again, and moved down until his face was in front of her chest. He couldn't help but kiss and gently suck her breasts one by one. She moaned under his touch. He took her panties off and returned to give attention to her mouth once again.

As the kiss grew deeper, Kurisu slid her hand down and began to caress his manhood over his underwear. Rintarou felt a bit awkward due to the new touch, but besides, he was invaded by a smooth feeling. "I can't believe what we're doing", he thought, "and she seems to enjoy it. Maybe if I…". He slid his hand under her panties and brush slightly her most sensitive spot. She groans a little louder now and curved her back a little in delight. "Oh gosh, she's… _wet._ _Very wet_." Okabe could feel his erection get harder and harder. At this point, Okabe realized another human-like urge beyond wanting her: _taste_ her.

After pleasing her a little more with his finger, he placed a sweet kiss at her cheek and made his way down kissing her breast and her belly one more time until he reached her thighs. As she now was aware of what her love was going to do, her heart began to race and her face tuned bright red. He carefully departed her legs…

-Okabe, don't- ah! – She couldn't suppress the moan as she felt his tongue slide at her tenderly. Tilting her head back with the newest and wonderful sensation. Okabe have just doing it for a minute and she could already feel such an intense feeling rise at her lower region. As the groans keep going louder, Okabe increases its act to make sure he was giving her full pleasure. And then all that tension inside her released all at once doing her arch her body and tremble her legs. Okabe never thought he was able to give her such intense delight.

He made his way up and gently kissed her forehead, seeing her trying to catch her breath. She felt a shiver when she saw him licking his lips as if he wouldn't let any of her taste go undetected.

It's funny how the two scientists knew exactly what they were doing. They knew the chemistry in the brain, the physical reactions, the process of pleasure but never, _never _had the slightest idea of how does it _feel _like_._

When Kurisu found her breath, she gave him a cute smile in return. They stared at each other for a moment and Okabe just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wanted to make love to her. When he moved and stood on top of her, both of them suddenly remembered that they have already told each other they were virgins. It was a good thing, because it was a subject that needn't to be brought up now and things would be a lot easier and less embarrassing.

Rintarou gave her the most passionate kiss he could as he took off his underwear. She could see now his hard member between her legs and it made her blush a lot. He positioned himself better and lowered his manhood. As he slowly entered her she let a small gasp of pain get out of her mouth, but as Okabe caressed her and followed with smooth moves, this pain was slowly turning into pleasure. When he realized she was getting used to the new sensation, he began thrusting a little faster. After a few movements Kurisu was feeling an intense pleasure between her legs and started to moan at each thrust he did. Okabe never felt anything like it before, she was so warm and tight inside she was driving him crazy.

As the movements fastened, the room echoed groans and both scientists were getting to the ultimate pleasure. Okabe made sure to hold himself until they actually reach their climax together. Kurisu tried to scream but the sound was muffled by Okabe's mouth taking hers. She arched her back in delight and her entire body trembled under him. As they composed themselves Okabe collapsed beside her smiling.

- You look pleased. – He said.

- Yeah… I think… – She muttered, still felling waves of pleasure through her body.

- Tsundere.

She hit him with a punch and then hugged him.

- I love you, Okabe.


End file.
